dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Nishiyama/Adored by the Network
(Inspired by Island of Sally/Adored by the Network! Full credit to CreationBeTheWorld23 for the original idea.) Like certain TV stations in the Island of Sally, some Nishiyamese TV stations are capable of airing certain program(s) for various reasons regarding popularity, heavy promotions and favoritism. These kinds of programs always come at the expense of the other programs, especially the ones on the verge of cancellation. At the very least, they will just be ignored. At the very worst, they can be canceled or re-tooled to make it more in line with the adored show. And at very, very, worst — it could signal the first signs of Network Decay, as the network may add more shows similar to the network darling to the lineup. Live-action *LUCKY, a Chinese-language channel, airs reruns of After School ICU very frequently, and it is in a triple slot. *Because its one of the network's longest-running shows, Korean-language channel RAIN☆BOW (무지☆개) can and will air THREE episodes of Drake and Josh ''in a row every single weekday. Anime *Most, if not all of the children-oriented channels in Nishiyama have overplayed ''Boku No Hero Academia at some point in their lifespan, with EDK and Orbit being the biggest offenders. If you're channel-surfing anywhere between the hours of 7:00 PM to 3:00 AM, the anime will, by no doubt be airing on those 2 networks. *''Show By Rock!! Gonna Be A Music Millionaire!! airs every three hours on Orbit. One of the timeslots for it is immediately after reruns of the ''PaRappa the Rapper anime, as most fans of Show By Rock!! in Nishiyama also happen to be fans of the PaRappa the Rapper anime adaption. *The Chinese language version of SSTV loves playing a Chinese dubbed version of French animated series LoliRock, and it airs about 5 times a day on average. **The Chinese dub of LoliRock (titled 公主团结！ lit. Princesses United!) that airs on the channel is (for the most part) fully dubbed in Chinese, with voice actors voicing the characters in the dub. However, the songs are left in English with Chinese subtitles burnt into the image. *Thai-language channel Sunshine (แดด) also has a soft spot for Sailor Moon. ''It's given a quadruple-slot rather than a triple or double slot. *Japanese-language channel WAKINO☆☆HAMANO (ワキノ☆☆ハマノ) has been broadcasing two episodes of ''Pokemon everyday for almost fifteen years. There was a time that they broadcasted three daily episodes on weekdays and four or even five on weekends. It's so adored that WAKINO☆☆HAMANO has bought the rights to broadcast Pokemon FOREVER. Animation *Animated TV series Unikitty! is a MAJOR offender in this case, as it is very popular among Nishiyamese children. Merchandise for it is a trillion-dollar market, and it sells out faster than you could say "Weasel". It is the most popular TV series in the country, with Boku No Hero Academia right behind it at second place. Words can not describe how popular it is. **The aforementioned RAIN☆BOW, in a fashion similar to what they do with Drake and Josh, can and will air six episodes of Unikitty! ''in a row every Friday and Monday. **''Unikitty! ''is also adored by the Korean-language broadcasting company Meadow Broadcasting (초원 방송). It's insanely hard to find a kids' channel owned by them that has not aired the show at least once or twice. **Like the Korean dub (and every other dub for that matter), the Vietnamese dub of ''Unikitty! is a HUGE offender. Vietnamese-language TV channel Epic (Sử Thi) literally had a programming block called "Girl Power", which was only Unikitty!, all day, every day. **The now defunct Chinese-language network SUPER KIDS (超級孩子), for its last few months, essentially was reruns of Unikitty! and Wishfart, with the occasional Teen Titans Go! episode shoved into the mix. **Japanese-language channel Chijimatsu (ちじまつ) has a love affair with Unikitty!, which they pretty much admit on their special Unikitty! website. The show has more-or-less been slotted in at 7:30pm on Thursday since the day it started airing in the country, and marathons are not uncommon. **Balloon (バルーン) is in love with Unikitty! and Adventure Time. Tune in on any other night and you're sure to get a good three hours of repeats. It gets much worse on their sister channel BANG♡BANG!!. **If you're watching BANG♡BANG!! (バン♡バン！！), then you're probably watching this. You're not?! Don't worry, another episode will be along in a minute. (This seems to be BANG♡BANG!!'s way of dealing with the loss of rights to air Loud House ''reruns, to which it formerly gave this treatment). **CAT! (ネコ！) has once aired ''the entire first season in one day, and is very capable of doing it again, and again, and again. **Dango (団子) once aired a whole day-long marathon of Unikitty! that consisted of the same few episodes being played over and over, the entire day. **Mochi Mochi (もちもち) constantly promotes Unikitty!. During an airing of the Wishfart episode "I Wear This Hat Ironically", a promo for the show played twice in a row. **As if it wasn't obvious already, most, if not all Nishaymese childrens' TV channels will often share a program: Unikitty!. In a similar manner to EDK with OK K.O.!, the show is available in exchange for ad time. *LUCKY KR, the Korean equivilent of the aforementioned LUCKY, frequently airs the Korean dub of The Loud House (링컨의 집에서 살아남기, lit. Surviving in Lincoln's House) and it is the most popular show on the network. It usually airs 5 times a day on the average weekday, and 8 times a day on the average weekend. *From October 2017 to February 2018, Japanese TV station EDK aired back-to-back episodes of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, since it was the most popular show on the network at the time. The show still airs on EDK, but only on weekends. **A Japanese dubbed version of OK K.O.! (titled 私たちは英雄です lit. We Are Heroes) airs on the channel. In the dub, episodes remain in English with Japanese subtitles burnt into the image. As of "We've Got Fleas", subtitles are still used, but Japanese voiceovers (both male and female depending on the gender of the character that is speaking) are also added. **As of "Seasons Change", the show is now fully dubbed with almost every single piece of text translated. *''Welcome to the Wayne'' is frequently aired on SATURNETWORK (토성 네트워크), a Korean-language channel, and all the promos are either for it or OK K.O.!. In fact, promos for Welcome to the Wayne in particular got more airtime than the show itself! **At some point in time, SATURNETWORK played the respective intros for those shows during commercial breaks, in order to get said intros into viewer's heads. *SATURNETWORK is also guilty of heavily promoting OK K.O.!, as stated before. In one instance, during an airing of The Loud House, a promo for the show played not once, twice, nor thrice, but five times in a row. *Japanese-language channel MOONLIGHT (月光) just loves SuperNoobs, to the point they will fill any spot they need with it. During the winter months, the channel plays SuperNoobs episodes 2–3 hours long during the morning, afternoon, and evening. This roughly sums up eight hours a day of a single show, never mind that they often skip episode credits to save time for adding an extra episode. In other words, they can air the entire first season in a single day, the only reason they don't being that the episodes are randomly picked for the day. *Summer Camp Island has been getting a surprising amount of love from the aforementioned LUCKY KR. The network has been heavily promoting it on its social media and official website, which started long before the series even began airing. Ads for the show air during every show on LUCKY KR, non-Korean language networks like Orbit, and even in movie theaters. *The whole time EYE has existed, only one show stayed on it's lineup without getting canned, and that is S''pongebob Squarepants. They air it for one hour every Saturday, Tuesday and Friday. *Thai-language channel OWL! (นกฮูก!) adored ''Rick and Morty back at the height of its popularity. Since the rise of the infamous Szechuan Sauce and Pickle Rick memes, they showed it for an hour until the channel gave the rights of the show to another Thai-language channel, Ratanapol (รัตนพล). *When Ratanapol got the rights to Rick and Morty, they showed it 3 times every Monday through Thursday. As of 2018, the show airs a whopping 10 times a day on weekdays. Category:Nishiyama Category:Television channels in Nishiyama Category:TV channels in Nishiyama Category:Tropes Category:Television Category:TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television in Nishiyama